One Day That Never Came
by JohnxTrish4eva
Summary: ONESHOT!: People say everything starts with once upon a time...but do they always end with and they lived happily ever after?


**_One Day That Never Came…_**

The days had passed by and Trish had finally come back to the WWE after a break and time to relax since Mr. McMahon wanted her at her best… but know a new problem began between her and John whom never knew of… Trish was sitting in her locker room with Stacy…

"Trish you okay? You seem really out of it" said Stacy as she sat down by her best friend

"No Stacy I am not okay my problems seem to be going crazier by the day!" said Trish as she started get stressed

"Oh Trish what's wrong I don't understand I thought everything was okay know between you and Christian and that you were never going to talk to him and all" said Stacy worriedly

"I know Stacy but that's not the problem anymore" said Trish

"Than what's wrong I don't get it" said Stacy worried even more

"I love John okay!" shouted Trish her voice cracking as tears ran down her eyes

"I love my own best friend…and I can't tell him…" said Trish

"Why what's going on?" asked Stacy

"Stacy you know he's engaged to Liz and he really likes her he even told me and I can't just tell him and maybe even end up ruining their relationship…" said Trish as Stacy sighed and hugged Trish

"You're a good friend…to good of a friend…you let your own friend be happy even at the own coast of your happiness…" said Stacy as Trish sighed sob/cry

"Yeah…maybe I won't ever love again…" said Trish as Stacy looked at her sadly

"Don't say that Trish…maybe you and John were went to be together just maybe not yet…" said Stacy

"No if God wanted us to be together he would have done so already but he picked Liz otherwise…" said Trish as Stacy shook her head

"I am so sorry sweetie…I am so sorry…" said Stacy as she hugged her best friend…

FEW MONTHS LATER

A few months had passed since Trish and Stacy had, had that talk and things had gotten more heated up but know it was the most happiest day of John's life but the most worst for Trish as she sat with her friend Stacy in the big church all decorated and pretty it was John's day of getting married to his girl friend Liz as everyone sat there and watched as the priest began Trish's heart broke ever so slowly it was like dying a pain yet slow death that never seemed to stop until the last words escaped John's mouth "_I do…" _with those two words said Trish heart broke in that instant as she watched John kiss his new wife…

Suddenly everyone stood up clapping and cheering as Stacy looked at Trish who slowly stood up tears brimming ever so slowly down her cheeks she couldn't raise her hands to clap as she looked painfully at John who turned smiling until he saw her gaze and beautiful eyes in that minute everything seem to fade away all the people the noises everything it was just the two in a room of darkness locked in with each others gaze as it seemed John was going to say something he saw Trish slowly and hurtfully shake her head as if telling him not to say anything and ruin this moment…

As she could no longer bare it Trish got up and ran out of the church only to hear John and Stacy calling her from behind but she kept her gaze down and kept running like there was no end to the pain in her broken heart as she made it to the car she quickly got into it as she started it up she saw John and Stacy running out as Trish quickly pulled out and took off before they could reach her…

Moments later Trish made it to a peak just above the hills of West Newbury as she looked out at the sunset wishing and praying the best for John and Liz no matter how much it pained her to think of them together…as tears ran endlessly down her sorrow filled eyes…

YEARS LATER

Trish had left WWE after that and only Stacy knew where she had gone after that day Trish hadn't seen or heard from John ever since… Trish heard someone call her as she turned and saw her best friend Stacy as she smiled weakly at her…

"Hey…how you doing?" asked Stacy as she stood by Trish who was looking at the sunset like she had when that day when she lost John forever…

"Yeah I am okay just watching the sun go down…" said Trish Stacy put a hand on Trish shoulder

"I know its hard sweetie even after so long…" said Stacy

"Yeah it is even though it's there anniversary today…" said Trish as Stacy looked sadly at her

"I am so sorry Trish…" said Stacy as she hugged her

"Thanks Stacy but you know what hurts most…" said Trish

"What…?" asked Stacy

"That I never told him how I felt…or said I love you…" said Trish as Stacy hugged her

"I am going to go make dinner okay sweetie" said Stacy as Trish nodded

"Thanks Stac" said Trish

"Anytime" said Stacy as she left the room as Trish looked out the window tears began to run down her eyes

"I am sorry I never told you sooner that I love you John...like I said I would one day…I guess that's just the one day that never came…" whispered Trish as tears ran down her eyes…

END OF STORY!


End file.
